unlikely person
by fear the unknown
Summary: ColinHermione. —Since everyone was in Hogsmeade for the weekend, Hermione was left with, well..Colin Creevey.


Sixteen-year-old Hermione sat at dinner, not eating. Her current crush, Ron, had now become her roommate's new boyfriend. It was disgusting. They either snogged non-stop, or Ron talked to Hermione in a way that made her furious. Now, he seemed that teasing her was better than trying to be her best friend. Was he really going to throw away five years of friendship for a girl he hardly knew? Apparently. Why should Hermione bother? He doesn't even notice her. Shoving her plate away with enough force to knock over Harry's pumkinjuice, she got up and made her way out of the Great Hall, holing tears back. She made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, but stopped in front of the Fat Lady. Turing around, she made her way to the one place she knew no one would look for her. Going to the fifth floor, she entered the Prefect's bathroom, threw her stuff on the floor, and sat down on the cold floor with a small _thud_.

Hermione finally broke down and cried. Coughing and swallowing the excess spit that came out her mouth due to coughing too hard, she grabbed her stuff and walked out. She couldn't hide there forever, could she? Breathing heavy and still coughing, she entered the Common Room, ignoring the stares she received from her other house-mates, and walked up to her room. Throwing her stuff on her bed, she grabbed the Muggle scrapbook she hid and tore it open. There were many pictures of Ron, Harry, and her. Tearing the out with her fingernails, she ripped all of them in half. When she finished her eampage of destroying pictures, she layed down on her bed and fell asleep dreaming of Ron and Lavender breaking up, Ron telling Hermione he loves her, and then them growing into a loving family. Yeah, right.

The next morning, Hermione got up and slowly got dressed. She then pinned her Prefect badge on her Gryffindor tie and walked down to breakfast. She sat down as far away as possible from Ron and Lavender. Harry looked at her in worry, but she smiled a fake smile. She didn't know who was around her or anything that was going on. She was only brought back to earth when Colin Creevey said, "Can you pass the orange juice, Hermione?"

Colin Creevey was a fifth year boy with blonde-ish hair. He was only a year younger than her. His younger brother, Dennis, was in his fouth year. Colin was obsessed with his camera and he loved taking pictures of people in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He had taken many pictures of Hermione; it wasn't a secret that he fancied her a bit. Colin had his hand out as he waited for the orange juice. Hermione grabbed it gently and handed it to him, her hand brushing his ever so slightly. Colin blushed deep red, something that reminded Hermione of Ron's hair. Hermione felt a little blush cover her cheeks and wondered why Colin Creevey of all people made her blush.

When she finished her meal (since Lavender and Ron started dating, she hadn't had a decent meal in days) Hermione got up and walked to the library. Madam Pince looked at her, obviously saying that there would be no disruption. It was Sunday, and Dumbledore decided to let all the students go to Hogsmeade. Hermione, having no one to go with, decided on just staying here. When and hour passed, she knew everyone had left, and walked into the Common Room. Everyone was gone except Colin. Sitting down by him, Hermione smiled when he blushed crimson. Looking at him, she said in a small voice, "Why does that happen when I sit or talk to you?"

"Why does what happen?" he lied.

"You blush. Is it true about what people say? That you fancy me?"

"Maybe. Yeah, alright, it's true. But, you fancy Ron, so, I mean, you don't like me. Even if you did, I'm younger than you so -- "

Hermione cut him off by saying, "I did like Ron. Okay, maybe I still fancy him a bit, but he's with Lavender. They seem crazy about each other."

"No they don't. Not to me. All they do is snog. If they liked each other, they might actually talk to each other." He smiled.

"You have a point, Colin."

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, most people going are with friends or dates. Harry is being crazy about finding out what Malfoy's doing and I have no date."

"A lot of guys would want to go with you."

"Colin, except for Cormac McLaggen, no one would want to go with me."

"Just two minutes ago, I told you I liked you. Didn't think to add me on the list. And, Hermione, there are a lot of more guys that would go with you. My brother would. He likes you. It's creepy. Two brothers like the same girl."

"Why am I not scared out that you like me?"

"Maybe you like me too?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe I do."

"Are you over Ron?"

"Maybe."

"Can I have an answer?"

"Nope."

"Hermione...."

"Colin...."

"Stop that."

"What?"

Instead of answering Hermione, Colin leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**(Sigh) I am not very happy with this one. I just wrote this for my friend who is reading the Harry Potter books. She asked me to write this and I was like, "Why not?" Please, review. I know it was horrible and probably confusing.**


End file.
